fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Balloon Fighter
The Balloon Fighter is the playable characters of the Balloon Fight series. The Balloon Fighters are always seen flying in the sky with Balloons. Balloon Fighters made his first appearance in the NES game Balloon Fight. The sequel to Balloon Fight, Balloon Kid was released for the Gameboy in 1990 and followed a girl name Alice who was trying to save her brother Jim when a gust of wind carried him and his balloons away. A Balloon Fight crossover with Zelda titled Tingle's Balloon Fight DS was made for the DS and released exclusively in Japan in 2007. However, Balloon Fighter was replaced by Tingle in this game. He is the owner of Wii Fit Board from Nintendo RPG Since then, Balloon Fighter hasn't made many appearances, the only 3D game appearance he has made was a cameo role as a trophy in the GameCube game Super Smash Bros. Melee. Cameos *Super Smash Bros. Melee: The Balloon Fighter appears as a trophy. *Tetris DS: The Balloon Fighter appears in level 14 of Standard and Touch mode. *WarioWare: Smooth Moves: A minigame based on the Balloon Trip mode but in 3D appears with the player controlling the Balloon Fighter. *Picross DS: The Balloon Fighter appears in Normal mode level 11-O. *Super Smash Bros. Brawl: The Balloon Fighter appear as a sticker. *Nintendo Land: When playing the Balloon Trip Breeze attraction, your character is dressed up as a Balloon Fighter Trophy Information The goal in Balloon Fight is to break your enemy's two balloons, depriving him of his flotation devices. If you lose one balloon, your buoyancy drops and it becomes harder to rise. As you can pop both friends' and enemies' balloons, you have to stay alert in this two-player fun fest. The balloonist's name is unknown. Fanon Games Balloon Fight: Aerial Ace Balloon Fight: Aerial Ace is an eShop exclusive game which is a collection of different modes based on the Balloon Fight franchise. The game introduced new features to the Balloon Fight franchise such as the Sky Races mode and the Helium Fly mode. Balloon Fight Uplift Balloon Fight Uplift is a game that takes place during a war between the Balloon Fighters and the Balloon Rouges. The game follows you Balloon Fighters journey through the war. Balloon Fighter X In Balloon Fight X, the Balloon Fighter goes on a jounrey to stop the G.A.P. Wizard who terrorizes Balloonberg by creating large holes in the ground and summoning monsters. Star Team Heroes He's one of the victims of the Kirthar's Snap Finger. Gallery Balloon Fighter.png|The Balloon Fighter's trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee BalloonFighterJoeAdok.png|3D artwork of the Balloon Fighter Female Balloon Fighter1.png|3D artwork of a female Balloon Fighter from Balloon Fight: Aerial Ace Balloon_Fighter_SSBB_Sticker.png|The sticker of the Balloon Fighter in Super Smash Bros. Brawl Balloon Fighter WarioWare Smooth Moves.jpg|Balloon Fighter as he appears in WarioWare Smooth Moves Category:Characters Category:Playable Characters Category:Allies Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Zero Category:Main Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Non-fanon Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Males Category:Victims of Kirthar's Finger Snap